Random Coupling
by randyortonsgirl13
Summary: Just a random coupling. Characters: Randy Orton; Christopher Meloni; and a VERY attractive track coach at my school: Keith.


This is just a random coupling. Characters: WWE Superstar Randy Oroton; Actor Christopher Meloni; A Very Attractive Track Coach At My School: Keith Warnings: Male on male, three-way, blowjob, rimming.

This is my first fic. Please review and tell me if it's any good. Thanks! ;D

* * *

><p>Keith walked into the bar just wanted to get a drink. He sat down at the table and waited to be served. He scanned the room. He and his wife had just had a fight over the baby due next month. He just needed to get away right now. He saw some people talking, some attractive men. He was confused inside. He had a wife, and was going to be a father soon, but lately he had been becoming more attracted to men. He kept telling himself he was straight but couldn't shake the feeling. Just then he saw someone who made his jaw drop. Sitting across the bar, merely 20 feet from him, was his favorite actor of all time – Christopher Meloni. When Keith watched his show OZ for the first time, that was what made him have those feelings for men. He had never cheated on his wife, and had never been with another man, but those urges were becoming harder to avoid.<p>

* * *

><p>Chris was bored out of his mind. With him being off of Law and Order, he had a lot of extra time on his hands. He had been hooking up with his secret lover, Randy Orton, more often though. He promised Randy he would find someone to join them together tonight, but he hadn't seen anyone that looked good enough. He needed someone who was attractive, and, more importantly, looked like a bottom. Randy was always top and Chris would never be taken by anyone other than him. Just then, someone caught his eye. The man was looking at him, looking astonished. He smirked, must have been a fan. He eyed him up more. <em>He's actually kinda cute. And he looks like a bottom to me. What do I have to lose? <em>he thought to himself. He stood and started walking towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Is he looking at me?<em> _No, he couldn't possibly – see he's leavin – wait, is he coming over here? No. No way, he – Oh my God he is! _Keith was shocked. Christopher Meloni was walking over to him. He had a smirk on his face, looking cocky. "Hey." he said.

"Hey…" said Keith awkwardly.

"I see you've been lookin' at me."

"What? Uh, no, no. I didn't even notice you were there." Keith stammered.

"Uh-huh, sure. It's okay I don't mind. I know I have fans. I was eyein' you up too."

"Why would you be looking at me?"

"I think you're attractive."

"What? No, you're lying. I'm on Punk'd or something! Where's the cameras." Keith said, positive that Christopher was lying.

"You're funny. I like that." Chris said, leaning closer. He ran his hand down Keith's leg. He stiffened up, completely stunned.

"You aren't gay!" he almost shouted.

"Shh! You trying to give me away?" Chris said, smirking.

"This isn't real. I'm dreaming or something. Why would you want me? I'm just some ordinary guy. You're a movie star. There's no way you could be attracted to me."

"I like to switch it up sometimes. How would you like to join me and my partner tonight at the Midtown hotel?"

"I don't know..."

"Come on, I know you'll love him." Chris' hand went higher up his leg, nearly to his groin. Keith felt his cock stir.

"Uh, um, o-okay, I guess..." Keith said, nervously.

"Here's the room number." Chris said, handing Mike a small slip of paper. "Oh by the name, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh, Keith."

"Nice name. You already know mind I take it."

"Uh, yeah." Keith said chuckling.

Chris winked at him. Then he stood and left.

"Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?" Keith thought, worried.

* * *

><p>Chris picked up his phone and dialed his lover's number to tell him the good news.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Randy."

"Oh hey Chris!" Randy Orton said, smiling.

"I found someone for tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. He's really hot, and I'm nearly positive he's a bottom.

"Great babe, can't wait for tonight!"

"Me either, see you later. Love ya!"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Keith whispered to himself while in the elevator. <em>7th floor, room 507.<em>

He got off the elevator and walked down the hall.

_505, 506… 507. _He froze in front of the door; paralyzed with nervousness and fear. _Well, it's now or never. Maybe he's just playing a joke and some old lady will answer the door. _he thought.

He knocked.

* * *

><p>Chris and Randy sat on the bed next to each other.<p>

"So, what's this guy look like Chris?" Randy asked.

"He's really cute. He has a little bit of a stubble on his chin, but I know how much you like that." Christ said stroking Randy's arm. "His eyes are beautiful. They're bright blue and almost childish looking. He seems shy though."

"Well, I guess we'll have to bring out his wild side, won't we?" Randy said smirking.

"Oh yeah." Chris lent up to Randy and started kissing him.

Just as they started getting into it, they heard a knock.

"That's got to be him." Randy said.

"I'll get it. Go into the bathroom until I say, I want to surprise him."

Randy obeyed and Chris walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>"One second." Someone said behind the door. Keith recognized Chris' voice. <em>He wasn't lying… <em>he thought.

The door opened and standing behind it was none other than Christopher Meloni.

"Hi." said Keith nervously.

"Come in." he said, smiling. He stood back allowing Keith to enter.

"So… you've ever been with a guy before?" Chris asked.

"Actually no…"

"Wait, are you a virgin?" he asked cautiously.

Keith looked at the floor. "Well, I've never taken it, you know, in the ass."

"Are you a top then?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just discovering myself really. That's why I'm so nervous…"

Chris smiled. "Well, I guess you have a lot to learn then. I promise I'll take it slow with you."

"I thought you said I was joining you with your… partner?"

"He's in the bathroom - preparing. "Hey babe, come out here and show yourself to Keith here!"

Out of the bathroom stepped WWE Superstar Randy Orton. He was wearing only jeans.

Keith's mouth dropped open.

"Like what you see Keith?" Chris asked cockily.

"Yeah…" he said mesmerized by the man in front of him.

Randy smirked. "He is hot Chris, I like your choice." He eyed Keith up and licked his lips.

"I told ya." Chris walked over to Keith and pressed his body against him. Keith shivered as Chris started to kiss his neck, teasing, nipping kisses. Chris took his hand and led him to the bed. He sat him down and sat next to him. He leaned into closer and kissed his lips. Randy stalked over and sat down behind Keith. He started to kiss his neck as Chris had done earlier. Chris started licking Keith's lips, begging for entrance. He hesitated, but slowly opened his mouth, allowing Chris in. Randy reached around Keith and started undoing his belt. That's when he really panicked. "Wait, guys. I really don't think I can do this…"

"Why not?" Chris asked leaning back to look at Keith.

"I'm married." He said, the truth finally coming out. "I have a wife and I'm expecting a child next month."

Chris just laughed. "Keith, I have a wife and children too."

"As do I." Randy said, still kissing and licking Keith's neck.

"And like I said, I've never bottomed. I've never even been with another man."

"Randy and I will show you everything you need to know. We'll take it slow, and make your first time feel amazing. Do you trust us?"

Keith looked at Chris's eyes. With the look in his eyes and the way Randy was making him feel, he didn't think he could deny them anything.

"Yes." He said, almost inaudible.

With that, Chris attacked Keith's mouth again. He pushed his tongue into him. They massaged they're tongues together. Randy reached around Keith again and finally undid his and Chris' belt. Chris stood them up and removed his pants. Keith hesitated.

"Don't worry about those; I'll take care of em'." Chris murmured. Chris quickly removed his own boxers and lowered to his knees. He slowly unbuttoned Keith's jeans. He leant in and slid down the zipper with his teeth. Keith moaned out loud as he slowly slid the jeans and boxers down his legs, freeing his erection. Randy got up from the bed and also removed his clothes. He came behind Keith and also lowered to his knees. Chris and Randy looked at each other and winked. At the same time they both started kissing his legs. They placed sloppy, wet, open-moth kisses to his body. Keith's emotions were running high. His untouched erection was painfully hard and begging to be touched. Chris and Randy traded positions so Randy was now eye level with Keith's cock, and Chris with his ass. Randy inched closer to his throbbing dick. He licked the tip painfully slow. Chris started massaging his ass. He parted his cheeks to see his virgin entrance.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing Keith." He said. He licked a slow, long lick over Keith's entrance. Keith moaned loudly. With Randy currently sucking his cock and Chris rimming his ass, the feeling was almost too much. Randy went lower onto his cock. He bobbed his head, licking all over, making sure that every part of the thick organ got the same attention. He started deep throating him. He held his hips, keeping him still. Meanwhile, Chris was still licking Keith's entrance. He slowly started to ease his tongue inside of him. Keith immediately tensed up.

"Keith, you have to relax." Chris said. Keith visibly relaxed and Chris resumed easing his tongue into him. Very quickly, he ran over to the dresser and grabbed lube. When he returned he lubed up three fingers. He rubbed a finger over Keith's pink ring. He tensed again, but Chris eased it in. Keith hissed in pain. Randy had removed himself from Keith's cock, now currently kissing his lower body, not wanting him to cum yet. Chris eased his finger in and out. In a short time, Keith started moving his hips back to meet Chris' finger. Chris then began to ease two in. Keith stopped moving and squeezed his eyes shut at the extra intrusion. Randy started massaging Keith's hips, trying to help him relax again. Chris slowly eased his fingers in and out. He started to scissor them, trying to get him to stretch. In a couple minutes, Keith was once again moaning and thrusting back into Chris.

"I'm going to do three now, you think you can handle it Keith?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." He replied. Chris re-lubed his fingers and pushed three into Keith's semi-stretched entrance. "Oh God." he said, once again tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut, tighter than before.

"Shh." Chris said soothingly.

Randy slithered up Keith's body. He kissed and nipped at his neck. He then made his way to his mouth, finally kissing him, silencing his pained words.

"I can't wait to fuck you Keith." Chris said, his words laced with lust. "I think you're ready."

Chris hadn't been able to find that spot within Keith that would've made that so much easier. He'd have to try in find it with his cock, hopefully sooner than later.

He slowly stood and maneuvered Keith to the bed. He pushed him down and climbed over top of him.

"Shit, Randy hand me the lube."

Randy sauntered over to him, lube in hand.

"Here babe, let me help you with that." Randy said slyly. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over Chris' cock.

"God, Randy that feels so good." Chris all but moaned out. Randy kissed his lover, slowly and sensually. They fought for dominance, Chris finally giving in to his dominant lover. Keith started becoming anxious and started wiggling underneath Chris.

"We can't forget about Keith Randy." Chris said as he broke the kiss.

Randy slithered away from him, so he could watch Chris take Keith. He started stroking his abs, avoiding his large cock – for now.

"This is going to hurt at first Keith, like before, but I promise you, it will feel like heaven when you're ready.' Chris rubbed the tip of his cock over Keith's entrance a few times before finally breaching the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh my fucking God! It hurts!" Keith screamed, tears immediately coming to his eyes.

"I know Keith, just wait, it will get better soon, I promise." Chis waited a few minutes, then pushed in more, allowing Keith to adjust to his long, thick length. Randy finally started giving attention to his manhood, wrapping his hand around it, slowly stroking it, while he watched his lover fuck Keith. Chris made it all the way into Keith's no longer virgin entrance. Soon he was completely accepting Chris' cock, and Chris was slowly thrusting into him.

"Fuck Chris, that feels so good." Keith groaned out.

Chris thrust a little faster. He changed his angle slightly, hoping to find what he was searching for.

"Yes Chris! Right There! Harder!" Keith yelled. Chris smiled, knowing he had finally found Keith's prostate.

Randy now knew it was his time to make a move. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them as he walked toward the bed and kneeled behind Chris. He pushed his two fingers in and roughly prepped him.

"Fuck Randy, yes!" Chris yelled. "I'm ready!"

Randy removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He pushed in with a swift movement, sending Chris flush against Keith's body. Randy allowed them to set up a slow pace. Randy immediately found Chris' prostate.

"Fuck Randy!" Chris hollered.

The room was filled with sweaty skin on skin, moaning, and dirty, love laced words. Randy eventually became too anxious with the slow pace He snapped his hips almost cruelly, causing the other two to groan even louder.

"Randy!" Keith and Chris yelled in unison. Randy smiled evilly. He grabbed Chris' hair and pulled him back, biting and kissing his neck.

"Fuck yeah Chris, you're so tight!"

"Yeah Randy, harder, fill me with your thick cock! Harder! Faster!"

Chris wrapped his hand around Keith's cock and stroked it hard and fast, the same speed as his thrusts. He stabbed his prostate over and over.

"Chris I'm – I'm gonna…" Keith shouted.

"Cum Keith, I need to feel you cum!" Chris shouted back.

"Chris! Randy!" Keith yelled as he came hard all over his and Chris' body.

"Shit!" Chris yelled as he felt Keith clamp down on him as he came. This caused Chris to cum too, shouting out the other men's names, filling Mike's hole to the brim.

When Randy felt Chris cum, he lost control. He thrusted even faster and harder than before.

"Shit, shit, shit. "he repeated over and over. He came with a loud yell, exploding himself into Chris, his cum splashing against Chris' prostate.

Chris and Randy both pulled out and rolled over, stopping themselves from crushing Keith under their weight. Chris wrapped his arms around Keith, Randy doing the same to Chris.

"That was amazing you guys. Thank you for making my first time such an exhilarating experience." Keith said smiling.

"You're very welcome. I enjoyed it myself. I'm sure Randy did too."

"Damn right I did!" he said smirking.

"You can stay here tonight if you'd like Keith."

"Nah, I'd better head out, the wife's gonna be wondering where I am.

Chris went in the bathroom and wet a rag. He cleaned himself up and tossed it to the other two who did the same. Then they started to dress.

"Oh before I go, can I get an autographed picture of you Randy? I'm a track coach at the school I go too, and one of my runners is a really big fan of yours. It would mean the world to her."

"Sure, after the performance you just gave me, I couldn't say no to you for anything." He left the room and returned with the autograph. "Here ya go."

"Thank you so much." Keith said, giving Randy a kiss.

"No problem."

"Here, take these, their our private numbers. Chris said, handing Keith a small piece of paper. "Call us if you wanna do it again."

"Will do." he replied happily. "By guys, see ya around."

With that, Keith walked happily out the door, happy that he decided to do this.


End file.
